


looking for something dumb to do

by torigates



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: “We could do that,” Auston said.“What, get married? You and me.”“Well, yeah.”Mitch snorted.Auston didn’t say anything.“You’re serious?” Mitch asked.





	looking for something dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheyrenawyrsabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheyrenawyrsabane/gifts).



It started in the locker room. 

In retrospect, that seemed fitting. So many of the biggest moments in Mitch’s life started in one locker room or another. Ivan Hlinka, the World Junior’s loss, the Mem Cup win, the playoffs last year and the World Cup. 

Those were the hockey moments. 

There were other moments too: bonding with the guys, personal wins and losses. Every big, meaningful events in Mitch’s life tied to hockey, even if they didn’t play out on the rink. 

Mitch wouldn’t know that this moment here was a big one until later. It started out simple enough: locker room talk, the kind he heard practically every day of his life. 

Naz was bragging. This wasn’t particularly unique either, Naz tended to brag a lot, about anything and everything from his goal in their last game to the colour of his suit, to the kind of steak he had for dinner last night. 

Today he was bragging about his wife. 

“I swear to God,” he said. “Ever since I got married, everything just seems to click. It’s like, things at home make sense, so they make sense here too, you know?” 

“Nothing you say makes sense,” Leo told him. “You’re a moron.” 

The guys listening in around them laughed. 

“No, man,” Bozie said. “That’s like, actually legit. Ask anyone.” 

A bunch of the younger guys groaned. 

“Thank you!” Naz said. “No, I swear to you, it’s real.” 

A bunch of guys started talking over each other, each weighing in with their own opinion. 

Mitch kept quiet. He didn’t usually feel like he couldn’t contribute to team conversations. Sometimes when the older guys were giving hockey advice or talking about their game and surviving in the NHL, Mitch felt like a sponge, soaking up everything around him. Even then, he always felt like he could talk, ask questions, share his opinion. 

Marriage though? Mitch wasn’t touching that topic with a ten foot pole. What did he know about it? 

Nothing, that was what. Besides, it wasn’t like he could say anything about good hockey right now either. Not when all the puck luck in the world seemed to have abandoned Mitch. 

He didn’t like talking about it with the guys. It was hard when he couldn’t go through one media scrum without someone bringing it up, and even when Mitch wasn’t talking to journalists, they were asking his teammates about it. 

Like, God. Give a guy a break. 

It wasn’t that Mitch wasn’t thinking about it. He couldn’t _stop_ thinking about it. And he was talking about it with the coaches and staff, and like he couldn’t get away from it. 

He tried not to show the guys it bothered him, but they knew. They’d all been there in the past, and as much as anyone tried to stay in good spirits about it when the bounces weren’t going their way it was tough. 

It was tough and it sucked. 

But Mitch put his head down, tried to drown out the talk from the media and from the fans, tried not to read his twitter replies, tried not to focus on anything except listening to the coaches and putting his stick on the ice. 

“Weird talk in the room today, huh?” Auston asked, when they were in Mitch’s truck, driving home from the Mastercard Centre. 

They were at a red light, and Mitch looked over at Auston. He wasn’t looking at Mitch, eyes straight ahead, picking at a hole in the knee of his jeans. Normally Mitch would chirp him about it, but they were having an unusually mild fall, and for once Auston wasn’t under dressed. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“Naz and the guys, talking about being married and shit,” he said. 

The light turned green and Mitch took his foot off the gas. He glanced over at Auston before switching his focus to the road. 

“What about it?” he asked. 

“Do you think he was right?” 

“About being married being a good luck charm or whatever?” 

He saw Auston shrug out of the corner of his eye. “Maybe.” 

Mitch thought about it. Normally he’d brush the topic off, but Auston never gave Mitch shit. Or, he gave Mitch shit all the time, but about stuff that didn’t matter like Mitch’s taste in clothes, or the movies he liked to watch. 

“I guess… I dunno, I guess it makes sense that if you’re like happy or whatever at home that would help things. Why, what do you think?” 

Auston chewed his lip. “It makes sense,” he said. 

“So what, I should just get married?” Mitch said. He was trying to joke, but it came out sharper than he intended. 

“We could do that,” Auston said. 

“What, get married? You and me.” 

“Well, yeah.” 

Mitch snorted. 

Auston didn’t say anything. 

“You’re serious?” Mitch asked. 

Auston shrugged. 

“Okay,” Mitch said. “We’re not gonna do that.” 

“It was just an idea.” 

“What, am I doing that bad?” 

“No!” 

“I don’t need to get married,” Mitch said. 

Auston didn’t say anything else. 

They were quiet the rest of the ride back to Auston’s apartment, and when Mitch pulled up to the front, Auston didn’t ask him if he wanted to come up like he normally did. 

“See you later, man,” Auston said. 

“Yeah,” Mitch said. “See you.”

-

The thing was… they couldn’t get married.

The idea was ridiculous. Auston was joking. He couldn’t possibly be serious. Still, Mitch couldn’t get the idea out of his head. It wasn’t like he thought if he and Auston got married all his hockey problems would suddenly disappear. He wasn’t a superstitious guy, not really. 

The puck luck would come back to him eventually. 

It had to. 

The longer Mitch went without scoring, the more he thought about about the way Auston had said _It was just an idea_ , the way he didn’t quite meet Mitch’s eyes in the car afterward. The team went on a disaster of a west coast road trip, the words kept ringing in Mitch’s ears in one long loop. 

_Maybe we could do that._

“Hey,” Mitch said, a couple days later when they were finally home. Auston was playing video games and chatting with Werenski. 

Auston looked over at him. “What’s up?” 

“Remember when you said we could get married?” 

Auston froze. On the TV screen his character died. “Hey, Zach,” he said. “I’ll call you back.” 

Mitch waited while Auston hung up the phone. He fidgeted while Auston put down the controller and twisted on the couch, one leg tucked up underneath him, so he could face Mitch. 

“I remember,” he said. 

“Like, did you mean it?” Mitch asked. 

Auston shrugged. “Yeah.” 

“ _Why_?” Mitch asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, I know what I get out of it. Supposedly, anyway. I get married and my hockey is automatically fixed and I become a God among men.” 

Auston snorted out a laugh. “I don’t think that’s exactly what will happen, but okay.” 

“Agree to disagree,” Mitch said. “But what’s in it for you. Your hockey is fine.” Mitch thought he did a decent job of keeping the bitterness out of his voice. It was hard sometimes, especially when he was struggling like he was now, not to be jealous of Auston. 

Auston was amazing, and everyone loved him on and off the ice. 

Mitch was an undersized winger, currently playing on the fourth line. 

“I guess I’d get a husband out of it,” Auston said, smiling. 

“Be serious,” Mitch said. 

Auston rolled his eyes. “Why do I need to get anything out of it? Maybe I just want to--to help you out.” 

“Out of the goodness of your heart,” Mitch said, deadpan. 

“Sure,” Auston said. 

Mitch didn’t really believe him, and he wasn’t sure if he even believed that getting married would actually help his hockey improve, but the idea had its hooks in him and it wouldn’t let go. 

Auston getting injured was the straw that broke Mitch’s resolve. After the game he drove over to Auston’s place and let himself in with his spare key. He flopped down on the couch next to Auston, who had an icepack on the coffee table in front of him. 

“I mean… maybe we could do that.” 

“Do what?” Auston asked. He sounded tired. 

“Get married?” 

Auston looked over at him sharply. “Yeah?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Mitch said. “Why not. Let’s do it.”

-

It turned out they couldn’t just _get married_. They needed a license which took three days, and Mitch kept worrying someone would find out. The team, the press, Babcock, someone. They’d find out and they’d stop them, or they would be outed and Mitch didn’t even know if he was _gay_.

None of that happened, and they got married. 

Mitch brought one of his buddies from home he swore to secrecy. Auston brough Mo. 

“You told him?” Mitch said, when he saw who Auston’s witness was. 

Auston shrugged. “Yeah, I figured he should know.” 

“Why?” Mitch asked. 

“I dunno,” Auston said. “Just in case something happens.” 

“Something like what?” 

“I don’t know! Just something!” 

“And he’s okay with this?” 

“Well, he tried to talk me out of it.” 

“What, I’m not good enough for you, or something?” Mitch asked, bristling. 

Auston rolled his eyes. “No, I mean, yes, obviously I’m way out of your league--” Mitch punched him. “But that wasn’t why. He was just worried, I guess. For both of us.” 

Mitch was worried too, and he was almost going to suggest they back out, but then the officiant came in and if Auston wasn’t saying anything then Mitch didn’t want to be the one who backed out. 

The ceremony itself was short. Mitch and Auston hadn’t prepared any vows. The thought honestly, hadn’t crossed Mitch’s mind, and he panicked for a second, but Auston just shrugged and said they’d use the standard vows. 

It was kind of awkward with Mo standing over Auston’s shoulder glaring at Mitch the whole time. Mitch wished his brother was here, his mom and dad. Even if it wasn’t a real wedding they were really going to be married. His breath started to come a little quick. Auston reached out and squeezed Mitch’s hands in his. 

The touch was grounding, and Mitch ignored everything around them, just looked into Auston’s eyes and repeated his vows when bid. 

When the moment came to provide the rings, Mitch panicked again for a moment, but Auston turned smoothly back to Mo, who handed him two boxes. 

“Oh,” Mitch said, when Auston slipped the band onto his finger. It was plain silver, or maybe white gold or platinum--Mitch didn’t know about these things--and thick. It looked big on Mitch’s hand, but it also felt right. 

“Thanks,” he said. 

Auston smiled at him, and handed Mitch an identical ring. He slipped it onto Auston’s finger, the pads of Mitch’s fingers sweeping across the calluses on Auston’s palm. 

“Would you like to kiss?” 

Everything else in the room felt far away--except Auston. 

He still had his fingers wrapped around Mitch’s hand, he gave them another quick squeeze and raised his eyebrow. 

Mitch leaned in. Auston was the first person Mitch had ever kissed who was taller than him. It was bizarre having to tip his head up, but Auston met him half-way. His lips were soft and dry. The kiss didn’t last long, only a second, but when Mitch pulled back Auston looked just as dazed as Mitch felt. 

“Congratulations,” the officient said. “You’re married.” 

They were married.

-

After, Auston came back to Mitch’s place.

It didn’t feel much different from any other time they’d hung out together, except now they were married. Mitch felt sadder than he expected to. He had never given much thought to his future marriage, but he’d never imagined it like this. 

Auston looked over at him. “You okay?” he asked. 

Mitch nodded and Auston smiled. A funny little feeling grew in Mitch’s stomach. He supposed there were worse things than being married to your best friend. 

He looked at the ring on his left hand. “Thanks for getting these,” he said. 

Auston looked straight ahead. There was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Mitch wondered if he was embarrassed about it. “It’s no big deal,” he said. 

Mitch pulled off the ring to look at it. Things had seemed to move so fast during the ceremony he hadn’t had a chance to examine it. 

The ring was plain on the outside, just a thick band. On the inside, a bit of engraving caught Mitch’s eye. It was a tiny maple leaf with an ‘M’ on either side and the date. 

“Wow,” Mitch said. 

When he looked up from the ring, Auston was really blushing. “Matty, these are great,” Mitch said. 

Finally, Auston looked at him. “Yeah?” he asked. “You like it?” 

Mitch nodded. “I really do,” he said. “I’m glad you thought of it.” 

He remembered how Auston’s hand had felt around his during the ceremony, the way it felt to slide on the ring. He put it back on his finger. The rings made it feel realer, like it meant something. It was heavy on Mitch’s hand, and he couldn’t stop looking at it. 

He reached across Auston’s body, grabbing his left hand, and holding them next to each other. Auston’s hand wasn’t much bigger than his. Mitch traced the band on his ring finger, and felt Auston shiver. Auston must be sad too that his family couldn’t be there, Mitch thought. Mitch knew he missed them when they were gone, and now they’d done this huge thing together that almost no one knew about. 

“You okay?” Auston asked. 

He turned his hand so it was facing up, their palms pressed together. Mitch twined their fingers together and gave Auston a quick squeeze. Even if no one else knew about it they would know, and there would always be this thing between them, even when it was over. 

“I’m okay,” Mitch said, somewhat surprised to realise it was true. 

Auston squeezed him back.

-

Mitch scored his first goal in eleven games, and the relief he felt was overwhelming. A week later Auston came back from injury. Babs put the two of them on a line and Auston scored two goals.

Mitch wasn’t saying it was the timing, but he wasn’t not saying it either. 

“Did you know that was the first time you two ever connected on the ice?” the reporters asked. 

It felt fitting, right. 

Still, being married wasn’t some magical cure for Mitch’s puck luck. Not that Mitch really thought it would be. 

Mitch and Auston mostly didn’t play on the same line, but even though Mitch liked playing with Auston, scoring with Auston, he liked that Babs felt like they both had to drive a line. He was still moving around the lines while they tried to find anything that would help Mitch get the puck in the net, but he liked the confidence the coach and players had in Auston and Mitch, it made it feel like it was _their team_. 

As November rolled into December and towards the end of the year, the team kept winning, but they weren’t always playing the best. Auston was amazing, of course, but Mitch still had trouble scoring even though he was getting plenty of assists. 

“Your point numbers are fine, why are you so stressed?” Auston asked. 

“It’s just,” Mitch sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Auston was over at his condo on an off night. It was becoming a pattern with them. Not that they didn’t hang out a lot before they got married, but it seemed like since then Auston was over practically all the time. 

Mitch wasn’t complaining. 

Off nights were rare in December, the team had a busy schedule leading up to the end of the year. 

“I just feel like I should be doing more,” Mitch said. “I feel like I’m letting people down, or not living up to expectations, or whatever.” He trailed off at the end, a little embarrassed to have said so much. 

It wasn’t that Mitch thought Auston couldn’t relate, of course he could, and of course he knew what the pressure of playing in Toronto was like, probably better than anyone else, but where Auston was always coming through Mitch felt like he was falling short. 

“Okay,” Auston said. 

“Okay? That’s it?” 

“Well, that’s clearly ridiculous, so I’m not going to engage with it.” 

“My feelings aren’t ridiculous!” 

“Um, they kind of are.” 

“Your face is ridiculous,” Mitch muttered. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Marns,” Auston said. “You’re play is fine, your numbers are fine. Has coach said anything to you?” 

Mitch shook his head. 

“So?”

Mitch shrugged. 

Auston sighed, and moved closer on the couch to Mitch. He wrapped his arm around Mitch’s shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze. “You’re letting the slump you had at the start of the season mess with your head,” he said. 

Mitch knew Auston was probably right. He knew his numbers had been fine all season. Even when he wasn’t scoring he was still racking up assists. That had always kind of been Mitch’s thing. He could see the ice in a way that just made sense. He always knew where to pass the puck. Learning to shoot it, was taking more time than he’d like. 

Auston sighed again. “You gotta get out of your head, man. You can’t change up your play completely in the middle of the season. You’re going to throw off the things you already do well.” 

That was probably fair. But still. “I just feel like--” 

Auston put his hand over Mitch’s mouth to shut him up. Mitch scrunched up his face, and then when Auston still didn’t let him go, he licked Auston’s palm. 

“I can’t believe you just licked me,” Auston said. 

“Really?” Mitch asked. 

“No,” Auston said. “I can totally believe it. It’s completely in character for you.” 

Mitch laughed, but the smile slid off his face. He always felt like he had to be on around the guys. Make sure that he was the one bringing positivity and helping to keep up the energy in the room. It was a long season, and even when the team was doing well like they were, it was important to keep everyone in good spirits. Mitch knew how to do that, and more importantly, he knew he was good at it. 

That didn’t mean he never got down, or that he wasn’t hard on himself. He just tried to keep those things to himself, or if he really needed to let it out, he’d call his mom or one of his buddies who wasn’t on the team. But lately even that felt harder to do. The more Mitch became, “Mitch Marner: Toronto Maple Leafs Player,” the less he felt like he could let loose, around his other friends, even the guys he’d known for years. 

It wasn’t like that with Auston. He was on the team, which meant Mitch should make sure he was always in high spirits around him, but there was something about Auston that just made Mitch feel like he could relax. 

“You’re fine,” Auston said. He still had his arm around Mitch’s shoulders, and he squeezed him tight. “You’re fine, Marns.”

-

They had a short break over Christmas and Auston’s whole family flew down. His parents were back and forth between Toronto and Arizona a lot, but Mitch knew Auston was extra excited to have his sisters around for the holidays.

Since his family was in town, Auston was spending a lot more time back at his own apartment. It felt weird not having him around. Mitch hadn’t really realised how tied at the hip the two of them had been since getting married. 

It was kind of a shock to realise that Mitch actually missed him. 

He dithered for a long time, trying to decide what he should get Auston for Christmas. He wanted to get Auston something really sick, since Mitch had kind of dropped the ball on the wedding rings. 

They had both decided that actually wearing the rings would be too obvious, but Mitch had put his on the chain around his neck. Sometimes he caught Auston staring at it when Mitch was bare chested, or if it slipped out from underneath his shirt. 

He wondered if it bothered Auston that Mitch wore his all the time. Maybe it was a constant reminder of this dumb thing the two of them had done together. Maybe he wished it had never happened, and every time he saw the ring around Mitch’s neck it was an annoying physical manifestation that Auston had legally bound himself to Mitch. 

Mitch walked around the Eaton Centre, but he kept getting recognized which made him paranoid people would see what he was buying and somehow know it was for Auston and figure out they were married and then he’d have to give an interview to YCP and Mitch hadn’t ever even kissed a guy except for at his wedding and that didn’t really seem fair. 

He ended up ordering the gift online and paying for express shipping. 

Christmas Eve was spent at his parents house. Mitch knew he was lucky, living so close to his family and not having to travel for holidays. It was still surreal most of the time, playing for his childhood team and living out his dream. 

Mitch woke up early Christmas morning, just like he used to when he was a little kid. He half expected to come downstairs and find a new hockey stick under the tree from Santa like he used to get every year. 

No one else was awake. Mitch started the coffee maker, then he turned on the television flipping through the channels until he came to the one that had the fireplace. The lights from the Christmas tree and the early morning sun trickling through the windows barely illuminated the room. 

His phone buzzed with a text. _You awake yet?_ It was from Auston. 

Mitch smiled. _Yeah_ , he texted back. _Merry Christmas_. He added a couple festive emojis. 

_I’m outside_

Mitch stood and walked to the front door. There wasn’t much snow on the ground, but Auston was indeed parked in his parents’ driveway. Mitch motioned for him to come in the house. 

“Hey man,” Mitch said when Auston is inside and the door was closed. “Merry Christmas.” 

He reached out, wrapping his arms around Auston’s neck. Mitch meant for it to be a quick hug, but even though it was only a day since he saw Auston it felt like way longer. He wrapped his arms around Auston’s neck and hugged him for real. 

“Merry Christmas,” Auston said when he pulled back. His cheeks were pink. It must have been colder outside than Mitch realised. 

“Come in,” Mitch said. “What are you doing here? Do you want coffee? Can you stay for a bit?” 

Auston laughed. “Came to see you,” he said. “Coffee sounds good, and I can only stay for a little, have to get back to my family.” 

Mitch nodded, going to the kitchen and pouring them both a cup of coffee. They sit down on the couch together, drinking in silence. Something about it felt off. It wasn’t their usual easy camaraderie. Mitch couldn’t remember a time that he felt awkward around Auston, and he didn’t know why he suddenly was now. 

“I got you something,” he said, to break the silence. 

Auston looked over at him and smiled. “Yeah?” he asked. “What is it?” 

Mitch stood up. “It’s in my room upstairs. Wait here one sec.” 

He ran upstairs, digging the gift out from his bag. It wasn’t wrapped yet, Mitch wasn’t expecting to see Auston today, but what the hell. He didn’t have time now anyway, and it wasn’t like Auston would particularly care. 

Hurrying back downstairs as quietly as he could, he found Auston standing in front of his parents’ mantle, looking at the photographs there. 

“Oh god,” Mitch said. “Don’t laugh.” 

Auston held up one of Mitch. He looked to be about eight or nine, wearing his hockey gear and cheesing at the camera. “It’s nice your mom has your rookie pic out,” he said, grinning. 

“Har har,” Mitch said. “Real original.” 

Auston laughed and put the photo back in its place. He looked over to Mitch, hands in his pockets. Mitch didn’t want things to get uncomfortable again. He held out his gift. 

“Sorry it’s not wrapped,” he said. “Didn’t know you were coming by.” 

Auston looked sheepish, but Mitch held out the present until Auston took it. Mitch watched carefully as he opened the box it came in and carefully drew out the watch Mitch had picked for him. He looked at it closely, turning it over. Mitch saw the moment Auston noticed the engraving on the back. Mitch hadn’t known what to write so he settled for simplicity. _AM #34_

“Marns,” Auston said. 

“Sorry if it’s lame,” Mitch said. “I figured I owed you a piece of jewelry.” 

“It’s not lame,” Auston said. “I love it.” He strapped it on his wrist. 

Mitch didn’t quite understand how he felt seeing Auston wear the watch Mitch picked out for him. He looked away. 

“How’re you sisters?” he asked. 

Auston cleared his throat. “They’re good,” he said. “Everyone’s good. Just needed a bit of a break, I guess.” 

Mitch nodded. Upstairs he could hear the first stirrings of other people in the house. 

“I got you something too,” Auston told him. He held out an envelope. 

Mitch took it from him, their fingers brushing. He peaked inside, then pulled out the papers. Inside was a flight details. “What is this?” he asked. 

Auston shrugged. “Figured we could go somewhere this summer,” he said. “After the season.” 

“Like a honeymoon,” Mitch joked. 

Auston looked away. 

“Just kidding,” Mitch said. If Auston didn’t want to think about them being married, Mitch should stop bringing it up. “This is awesome,” he said. “Thanks, Matty.” 

Auston smiled at him. “I should get going,” he said. 

“Oh,” Mitch said. “Sure, yeah. Gotta get back to the fam.” 

Auston nodded, and before Mitch had time to really process he was out the door. 

“Did I hear voices?” his mom asked, coming down the stairs a moment later. 

“Yeah,” Mitch told her. He was still staring out the front door, confused as to what just happened or how he really felt. “It was Auston. He had to go.” 

His mom nodded, and didn’t comment on how weird it was. Mitch was thankful not to be asked any questions. He wasn’t sure he could explain. 

Two days later the team is off on a road trip. They win in Arizona, drop a game in Colorado, and then fly to Las Vegas. 

They beat the Knights. 

Their next game wasn’t until the second, and Babs let everyone go out. Mitch and Auston were still too young to drink in the States, but it wasn’t hard to get into places, and even easier for their teammates to sneak them drinks. 

Mitch was feeling tipsy well before midnight, sticking close to Auston, pressing up against his side. 

“If we hadn’t gotten married before we could do it here,” Mitch said. 

“I’m glad we did it in Toronto,” Auston said. “Feels right.”

-

The season wore on towards the playoffs. The Leafs were still winning games, even if they weren’t always playing well.

Auston continued to do his Auston thing, and after their games he would come back and spend the nights at Mitch’s apartment. 

“I think you spend more time here than at your own place,” Mitch said. He was going through the clean clothes his laundry service dropped off, and more than half of it belonged to Auston. 

He gave Mitch a look from where he was lounging on Mitch’s bed. 

“It’s not a problem, I’m just saying.” 

“Okay,” Auston said. 

Usually Auston slept in the guest room. It was Mitch’s mom’s room last year, but she moved back home to Thornhill at the end of last season, and they both decided Mitch could handle living on his own this year. Mitch kind of thought he would be lonely without her around, but it was actually fine. Granted, Auston was there more nights than not, but still. 

That night Auston fell asleep in Mitch’s bed. They were marathoning the newest Netflix show, and Mitch looked over to find Auston passed out next to him. 

At the end of the episode Mitch reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He could have woken Auston, sent him to the guest room, but there was plenty of room in Mitch’s bed, and he’d been looking tired all week. It didn’t make sense to wake him, really. 

Mitch settled down under the blankets. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. 

They didn’t talk about it in the morning, but somehow after that it became a pattern between them. Mitch was kind of surprised when Auston climbed into his bed, already in his pajamas, but what was he going to say? Was he supposed to tell Auston to go back to the other room? 

It didn’t bother Mitch, and it didn’t seem worth it to bring it up. What if Auston felt embarrassed and he left? What if he never came back and started spending nights at his own place again? Mitch was already used to having Auston in his space all the time, and it made carpooling together that much easier. 

So no, if Auston wanted to sleep in Mitch’s bed, he wasn’t going to say anything.

-

One afternoon in March, Mitch came home and found Auston underneath his kitchen sink.

“Hey, Aus?” he said. “Whatcha doing down there?”

There was a thunk, followed by the sound of Auston cursing before his head appeared from below the cupboard. 

“Trying to fix your garbage disposal,” he said. 

“Um,” Mitch said. “Okay. Can I ask why?”

“It’s broken,” Auston said. 

“I know that,” Mitch said. He only complained about it all the time. It wasn’t that much of a big deal, Mitch could always take the trash out to the garbage shoot, but it was just annoying and he was lazy. More often than not, Auston was the one taking it out for Mitch, because he complained the smell bothered him. 

“So, I’m fixing it,” he said like it was extremely obvious. 

“Do you know how to fix it?” Mitch asked. 

Auston shrugged. “How hard can it be?” 

Mitch thought it was probably pretty complicated, but Auston was already ducking his head back under the sink. 

Mitch went into the living room and turned on the TV. Every so often clanks and clangs interspersed with the occasional curse word would be overheard. 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Mitch called. 

“It’s fine,” Auston said. “I got this.” 

Mitch had his doubts, but he left Auston to it for another thirty minutes. Finally, Mitch couldn’t take it anymore. He went into the kitchen, and gently kicked Auston’s ankle to get his attention. 

“Come on,” he said. He held out his hand. 

Auston stared at it for a long moment. Mitch was worried he was going to dig in his heels and insist he could do fix the damn garburator when Mitch knew he had no idea what he was doing. Thankfully, after a long pause, Auston wrapped his fingers around Mitch’s and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. 

“I’m just going to call a guy,” Mitch said. 

“I watched a bunch of YouTube videos,” Auston said. “I could have done it.” 

Mitch led him to the couch, and sat down next to him. He pulled up a movie on Netflix. “Don’t worry about it,” Mitch said. “I’ll just call someone to take care of it. Maybe when we’re on our next roadie. My mom can probably come and handle it for us.” 

Auston sighed but didn’t say anything. 

Mitch didn’t think much of it until about halfway through the movie when he realised Auston wasn’t cracking jokes with him like he normally did. 

Mitch nudged him. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” Auston said, jaw clenched. He was looking straight ahead at the TV, avoiding Mitch’s gaze. 

Mitch shifted closer, pressing himself along Auston’s side. “Come on,” he said. “This is nicer than fighting with my kitchen sink, admit it.” 

Auston’s shoulders were hunched up around his ears, hands held stiff on his lap. Mitch snuggled a bit closer, until Auston had no choice but to wrap his arm around Mitch’s shoulders. He relaxed minutely. 

“I just really wanted to fix it for you,” Auston finally said.

Mitch turned his face, hiding his smile against Auston’s shoulder. Auston was so cute, thinking he had to pay Mitch back for all the time he stayed here or something. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Mitch said. He nudged Auston’s shoulder with the tip of his nose. “We’re millionaires, man. I think I can afford to call someone to do it for us.” 

Auston sighed. “Yeah,” he said. He still sounded sad, but he finally relaxed back against the couch, pulling Mitch closer.

-

One morning Mitch woke up well before his alarm was due to go off. It was still dark out, despite the lengthening of the days. It had been a warm week, but Mitch knew better than to trust Toronto spring until well into May.

Auston was pressed up behind him, radiating heat. Mitch was sweating underneath the blankets, and he kicked his feet a couple times until they were freed. The cold air washed over them, letting him settle back against Auston. 

They ended up tangled together more often than not lately. Auston had his arm slung across Mitch’s waist, their legs intertwined. Mitch let himself doze warm and comfortable. 

He was half awake, a dream lingering on the edges of his awareness. There were hands on Mitch, and he was happy and cared for. In the dream he was being kissed, long and hard. He could feel his arousal, and an answering hardness pressed against him. 

He dragged himself to wakefulness, rubbing his face against the pillow below him. The hands were still on him. Auston’s touch, familiar after spending so many nights together. The erection pressing into the small of Mitch’s back, however, was new. 

So far Mitch managed to avoid the issue of awkward morning boners mostly by getting up earlier than Auston and jumping into the shower. He’d jerk one out, and that took of anything Mitch might need. 

He didn’t know what Auston did when he needed to come, he assumed his pipes were getting a good workout from the two of them.

Now, Auston was sound asleep behind him, his hands low on Mitch’s belly and stroking slowly. Mitch’s own morning wood was quickly going to be a pressing issue if he didn’t extricate himself from the situation soon. 

He didn’t want to move, didn’t want Auston to stop touching him. Maybe if he closed his eyes he could fall back asleep and he wouldn’t have to move. 

Behind him, he could feel Auston begin to stir. His hands stilled on Mitch’s stomach, before slowly starting back up. Mitch let out a slow breath, and Auston let out a sigh against the back of Mitch’s neck. 

They were both awake, and they both knew it. Neither one of them moved away. Mitch wondered what would happen if he rolled over, faced Auston. Would he be brave enough to kiss him? Would Auston kiss him back. 

Mitch sucked in a deep breath, bracing himself to turn. 

His alarm went off. 

Auston pulled his hand away, and rolled over onto his back, putting space between them. “Good morning,” he said. 

“Morning,” Mitch said. 

Auston looked over at him, shooting Mitch a brief smile before rolling out of bed. Mitch watched him go, then brought his hands up to cover his face and let out a tiny moan.

-

The Leafs clinch the playoffs.

The team went out to party. There were lots of pretty girls around them, and Mitch realised he didn’t feel the need to try to hook up with any of them. 

He looked over to where Auston was talking to Mo and realised he hadn’t seen Auston hook up with anyone all season either. It was time for Mitch to admit to himself there was more going with him than just being Auston’s friend. 

He thought Auston probably felt the same. After the morning where they woke up with Auston’s hands on Mitch, the two of them had been closer than ever. Not just physically, although Mitch noticed Auston was handsier, but also there was a new awareness between them. 

Mitch had a couple drinks, glad that the team had clinched at home. 

Guys were breaking off as the night wore on, going home to their wives and girlfriends, or hooking up. The entire city wanted to have sex with the Leafs tonight. 

Even Mitch. 

“Hey,” Mitch said, nudging Auston. “Wanna dance?” 

Auston paused for a moment, but he took Mitch’s hand when it was offered to him. They pushed through the crowd of bodies. When Mitch found an open space, he stopped, turning to face Auston. 

They stood for a moment a foot apart from each other, then Auston smiled sheepishly. “I’m not a very good dancer!” he called. 

The music was loud, and Mitch had to lean in close to hear him. “Me neither!” he called back. 

That seemed to break the ice between them. Mitch pressed close, moving his hips to the beat. It probably didn’t look particularly graceful, but he was a professional athlete and he knew how to find the rhythm. 

Auston wasn’t faring much better, but it honestly didn’t matter much. Mitch felt warm from the alcohol and the crush of bodies around him. His hair curled at the base of his spine, his armpits were sticky with sweat. 

He wrapped his arm around Auston’s waist, sliding one leg between Auston’s thighs and hitching their hips together. Auston’s arm slid around Mitch’s shoulders, and he ducked his head hiding his face in the crook of Mitch’s neck. 

Mitch felt Auston’s tongue slide against his sweat slick skin, and he tilted his head back, giving Auston better access. He groaned, gripping Auston tighter to him. He could feel Auston hard against his hip. Mitch was hard too, adrenaline from the win and making playoffs and just being with Auston. 

“Want to go home?” 

Auston nodded and they called an Uber. 

The ride home was quiet. Mitch didn’t want to say anything that might break the spell between them, but there was also so many things that weren’t said, that they hadn’t talked about. Mitch didn’t know if it was on purpose on Auston’s end. Some things he had avoided thinking about because he didn’t know what they meant, and he didn’t know how to think about them. 

Like the fact that Auston hadn’t spent a night at his own apartment in months. 

Like the fact that Auston slept in his bed every night, and they woke up wrapped around each other. 

Like the fact that he’d felt Auston hard against him twice now. 

Like the fact that Mitch wanted to kiss Auston, wanted it badly. 

Like the fact that they were married. 

All of it was simply too much to think about. 

They rode the elevator up to Mitch’s condo in silence. Auston was standing close, close enough that Mitch could feel the heat coming off his body, but he wasn’t standing any closer than normal. 

He crowded against Mitch as Mitch unlocked the door, boxing him in. Mitch should feel trapped, but instead he just felt like it still wasn’t close enough. 

When the door opened the two of them tumbled into the apartment, Auston hot on Mitch’s heels. Mitch wanted to turn around, but he knew as soon as he did, something big would happen. 

“You didn’t hook up,” he said, kicking off his shoes but still not looking at Auston. 

“Nah,” Auston said. He was still standing so close. 

“You didn’t want to?” Mitch asked. 

Auston touched Mitch’s shoulder, thumb sweeping across the back of his neck. Mitch shivered. 

“You haven’t hooked up in a while,” Mitch said to Auston’s silence. 

“Yeah,” Auston said. 

“We made the playoffs.” 

“Yeah,” Auston said again. 

“You don’t want to get laid?” 

Auston turned him around. “I never said that.” 

His eyes were dark, and even in the gloom of Mitch’s apartment, he could see the length of Auston’s eyelashes as they fluttered against his cheeks. 

Mitch swallowed, licked his lips. “So what--?” 

“God,” Auston said. “Are you ever gonna get a fucking clue?” 

Instead of giving Mitch a chance to answer, he leaned in and brought their mouths together. His mouth was soft and warm, lips moving against Mitch’s coaxing him to open up. 

Mitch did, and Auston’s tongue dipped between them. Mitch could feel a scratch against his jaw, the hint of Auston’s stubble just enough to prickle. It sent goosebumps rising on his skin, as his whole body shuddered. 

Auston backed him up until Mitch was pressed against the wall. He slide one thigh between Mitch’s legs, and rocked his hips up. He was hard again, or maybe he never stopped. Mitch’s arousal, which had been simmering below the surface since they left the club, sprung to the surface once more. 

He wrapped his hands around Auston’s shoulders, fingers tangling in Auston’s hair and angling his head down. Mitch sucked on Auston’s tongue, and Auston groaned into his mouth, hips jerking. 

“Come on,” Mitch said. 

The two of them stumbled down the hall to the bedroom. 

Mitch pulled off his shirt and began to unbuckle his pants. When he looked up, Auston was just staring at him. 

“Oh,” Mitch said. “Do you not want…? We don’t have to.” Maybe Auston was having second thoughts. 

Auston shook his head. “I swear to god,” he said, but he pulled off his shirt. 

Once they were both naked and on the bed, Mitch reached for Auston again, kissing him. Auston went easily when Mitch pushed him down on his back, and settled between Auston’s legs. 

He looked good. He was leaner, this late into the season, but still strong. His sun was still a warm golden colour, even after a long Toronto winter. Mitch leaned down and kissed his chest, setting his teeth against Auston’s skin. 

Auston let out a breath. “Shoulda known you’d be a biter,” he said. 

Mitch looked up at him. “Is that a problem?” he asked. 

Auston shook his head, and Mitch grinned. 

He worked his way down Auston’s body, sucking and biting at whatever skin looked good, which was all of it, really. He ran his tongue along Auston’s happy trail, biting at both his hips. 

“Mitch,” Auston said. “Come on.” 

His dick was hard up against his lower belly, balls drawn up tight. There was a pool of wetness where he leaked against his skin, and Mitch leaned in to taste it. Mitch ran the palm of his hand over Auston’s balls, and he groaned, spreading his legs a little wider. 

“Mitchy,” he said. “Come on, stop fucking around.” 

“You think you deserve a blowie or something?” Mitch asked. “Superstar?” 

Auston groaned, throwing his head back. Mitch admired the long column of his throat, the way he bit his lip. He pressed his fingers below Auston’s balls, massaging his taint. 

“Fuck you, Marner, I swear to god!” 

“That doesn’t sound like, ‘oh please Mitchell, suck my dick,’ to me,” Mitch said. 

“You are such a little shit,” Auston said, but he was laughing. “Will you please suck my dick, you ginormous asshole?” 

Mitch grinned at him, and pressed the lightest kiss to the head of Auston’s dick. “That’s all you had to say,” he said. 

Auston growled, but it turned into a groan, as Mitch wrapped his lips around the head of Auston’s dick and sucked. He dipped his head, taking more of Auston into his mouth before his gag reflex kicked in and he needed to pull back. 

“Damn,” he said. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” 

Auston brought an arm up to hide his face, but Mitch could make out a faint blush across his cheeks. 

“Aw, yeah you are,” he said. 

He ducked his head back down, taking Auston back into his mouth before he had a chance to respond. This time he didn’t try to take Auston deep, focusing on the crown of his dick and using his hand for the rest. 

Mitch hadn’t sucked dick before, but it wasn’t exactly rocket science. Wet, hot suction, and friction. He kept one hand on Auston’s balls, rubbing them gently. 

Auston let out gasps and long moans. His hands came up, stroking Mitch’s hair, his neck and face. Mitch had been called a cocksucker plenty of times in his life, and he got a little thrill now out of actually doing it. He wondered if he’d flash back to this moment every time someone called him that on the ice. 

Having Auston spread out on his bed, gasping Mitch’s name and moaning--Mitch kind of hoped he would. 

“Mitch,” Auston said. “Oh fuck, Mitchy, gonna come.” 

Mitch pulled off, stroking Auston slowly. “Wanna come on my face?” he asked. 

Auston didn’t even have a chance to answer, groaning low in his throat and coming all over Mitch’s mouth and chin. 

“Whoopsie,” Mitch said. “Guess that answers that.” His tongue darted out, tasting some of Auston’s jizz on his lips. 

Auston groaned, head falling back onto the bed. 

Mitch climbed up his body, straddling himself over Auston’s truly massive thighs. He took himself in hand, eyes flickering over the mess he’d made of Auston. There were hickies blooming across his chest, his dick was spent, shiny and wet from Mitch’s mouth where it lay nestled against his pubes. 

Mitch groaned, stroking himself faster. He had done that. Messed Auston up. And all he wanted was to do it again, and more. 

“You ever been fucked?” Mitch asked. 

Auston groaned, and his dick actually _jerked_ against his body. “No,” he said. 

Fuck, that was hot. “Would you?” Mitch asked. “Ever?” 

Auston paused a second, arm coming up to cover his face again. Then he nodded. 

“Oh shit,” Mitch asked. “Yeah? Would you let me?” 

Auston bit his lip, turning his face more into the crook of his elbow, but he nodded again. 

“Fuuuck,” Mitch groaned. He leaned forward, one hand dropping to the bed, and pulling Auston’s arm down from his face. “Come on,” he said. “Tell me.” 

Auston turned to look at him. “I’d let you,” he said. “Want it, Marns, Mitchy, come on.” 

Mitch groaned, hand working fast on his dick now. “Fuck, fuck fuck,” he said. “Matty, yes, gonna give it to you,” he promised. “Gonna fuck you so good, I swear.” 

Auston grabbed Mitch’s hips, pulling him down so their bodies were flush together. Mitch worked his hips, fucking into the crease of Auston’s thigh, where his dick was soft and wet. Mitch was leaking precome copiously, everything was slick and wet. He was gonna come. 

“Fuck, Matty,” he groaned, biting down on Auston’s collarbone. “Aus.” 

“Come for me, Mitchy,” he said, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s temple. 

Mitch did.

-

Mitch woke up in the morning alone in his bed with a text on his phone telling him Auston had gone back to his apartment.

That was… fine. It was fine. 

Mitch didn’t see Auston until their next practice. He’d texted to tell Mitch he didn’t need a ride and he would see him there. 

Things at practice were fine between them, but after Auston went back to his apartment instead of Mitch’s condo. 

Mitch wanted to tell himself that things were fine, that this sudden change didn’t mean anything, but he knew it did. 

He was distracted that night during their game, turning over the puck more than once, and when Babs shuffled the team, Mitch found himself back on the fourth line. 

Playing with Marty was great, and Mitch meant it when he said he was lucky to play with any guy on the team, but his head just wasn’t in the game and it showed. 

The team managed to squeeze out a win, thank god, but Babs still chewed him out after the game. Rightfully so, but it still sucked. By the time he was showered and dressed, Auston was already gone and there was a missed call on his phone from his dad. 

The last thing Mitch wanted to do after a game like that was talk to his dad. He’d call him tomorrow, get his second chewing out then. He was so distracted, he didn’t see Matt leaning up against the driver’s side of Mitch’s car until he practically ran over him. 

“Marty,” he said. “Hey.” 

“Hey, Mitchy,” Matt said. “You okay there, bud?” 

“I’m fine,” Mitch said. 

“You seem a little distracted,” Matt told him. “It wouldn’t have anything to do with our number thirty four running right out of the rink tonight, would it?” 

Mitch looked up at him sharply. Matt raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m old, not blind,” he said. “Come on, let’s get a drink.” 

He held out his hands for Mitch’s keys, and even though Mitch rolled his eyes, he handed them over. 

Matt took them to a quiet place down the block from where he and Sydney lived. It wasn’t completely anonymous--it never was in Toronto--but it was quiet and people left them alone. 

“Sometimes I miss New York,” Matt said, once they were seated with their drinks. “Less attention, know you?” 

Truthfully, Mitch didn’t. He’d been dealing with attention since he was drafted by the Knights. Before that, even. 

“I guess,” he said. 

Matt nodded. “So,” he said. 

Mitch took a sip of his beer. 

Matt took a sip of his own. 

Mitch watched Matt watch him back. Finally he cracked. “Fine, god! What?” 

“You and Matty,” he said. “What’s going on there?” 

Mitch scratched the back of his neck, then took another long sip of his beer, trying to buy himself some time. It wasn’t like he was against this conversation in theory, he just didn’t know what to say or how to say it. 

“Well,” Mitch said. 

Matt sighed. “First of all, I know you’re married.” 

Mitch choked on air. “Um,” he said, once he had stopped coughing. “What? How?” 

“Mo folds like a cheap hand of cards,” Matt said. “He told me months ago.” 

“Um,” Mitch said. He had no idea what to do with that. “I have no idea what to do with that. How did you, when did you--?” 

Matt looked at him. 

“How did you even know to _ask_?” 

“Well it’s not like I guessed!” Matt said. “I knew something was up with you and Auston, and I know Auston confides in Mo, and I knew Mo’s a cheap drunk, so.” He shrugged. 

“Do you think Mo told anyone else?” he asked. 

“Doubtful,” Matt said. “He was pretty stressed about keeping that big a secret all by himself, so that probably added to things.” 

Mitch felt a wave of guilt. “Oh,” he said. 

“So, feel like explaining any time soon?” Matt asked. 

“I don’t really… know how,” Mitch said. “It was kinda a joke at first. Nazzy was bragging about how good his game has been since he got married, and I was in a slump, and it was just a joke, you know? Then Aus got hurt and I was still in a slump, and I want to say it just happened, but did you know you have to have a license to get married?” 

Matt just gave him a look. 

“So yeah, real effort went into that, and then Auston was at my place all the time, I don’t know why, and things just got out of control, and we kinda… ended up sleeping together.” He said the last bit quick, one long jumble of words. 

“Okay,” Matt said. “That’s… a lot of information. Are you telling me you guys _weren’t_ sleeping together this whole time?” 

“Um, no?” Mitch said. “Just the once. Why, should we have?” 

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose. “Wow, okay. Okay.” He looked up at Mitch. “You know Matty is like totally in love with you, right?” 

Mitch hadn’t known that, except for how he maybe did because the words didn’t come as shock. They just felt… right. 

“Oh,” he said. “That makes sense.” 

Matt stared at him. “Kid,” he said. “You’re killing me here.” 

“Well, I didn’t know!” he said. “It’s not like Auston ever said. Was I supposed to figure it out on my own.” 

Matt didn’t say anything. 

“Okay, so I was probably supposed to figure it out on my own,” Mitch conceded. “Is that why he’s acting so weird? He doesn’t think I feel the same way?” 

“ _Do_ you feel the same way?” Matt asked, somewhat hysterically. 

Mitch thought about it. Auston was his best friend. If someone asked him yesterday if he loved Auston he would have answered yes without a second thought. If someone asked him if he was _in love_ with Auston… that was a bit trickier. But what was being in love with someone except a best friend you wanted to spend all your time with, and maybe have sex with them, if they were up for it. 

Wasn’t that just what marriage _was_. 

“Oh my god,” Matt said, when Mitch relayed this to him. “I mean, you’re not wrong.” It sounded like it physically pained him to say it. 

Mitch shrugged. Maybe he didn’t feel romantic love like other people, but who was to say Mitch’s feelings were any different, any less than anyone else’s. Really, Auston should have just told Mitch how he felt instead of running away. 

It would have saved Mitch’s +/- if nothing else. 

“I guess I should talk to him,” Mitch said. 

Matt dropped his head into his hands. 

Knowing he should talk to Auston was one thing, actually talking to him was another. For one thing, all of a sudden, Mitch could hardly track the guy down. It seemed like any time they were together anywhere other than the ice, Auston was slipping out before Mitch could get a hold of him. He was still sleeping at his own place, and besides hating that things were weird between them, Mitch just missed him. 

Finally, the night before the playoffs were set to start, Mitch tracked Auston down at his apartment. He didn’t want this hanging over either one of them. They needed to be completely focused on hockey. 

“Hey,” Mitch said when Auston opened the door. 

“Hey,” Auston said. 

Mitch stared at him for a moment, before rolling his eyes and pushing his way past Auston into the apartment. “Yes, I’d love to come in,” he said. “Thanks for asking, that’s so thoughtful of you.” 

Auston ducked his head. “Yeah,” he said. “Come in.” 

Mitch kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room, trusting Auston would follow him. He flopped down onto the couch, and waited for Auston to sit down next to him, which he did after a moment’s hesitation. 

“Did I develop cooties or something?” Mitch asked. 

Auston rolled his eyes. 

“No really,” Mitch said. “I’m gonna get offended soon.” 

Auston sighed. “Sorry,” he said. 

“Yeah, real convincing,” Mitch said. “Want to try that again?” 

“What do you want me to say?” Auston asked. He picked at the fabric of his couch, not meeting Mitch’s eyes. 

“You can start with why you’ve been avoiding me,” Mitch said. “What the hell, Matty?” 

Auston didn’t say anything. 

Mitch sighed. “Are you mad at me?” he asked. 

Auston finally looked up. “No,” he said. “No, Marns, I’m not. I swear. I just have some things to figure out.” 

“What things?” Mitch asked. 

“Do we have to talk about this now?” 

Mitch looked at the ceiling. He came here all ready to confront Auston about it all, but now that he was here, there was a thick ball of worry in his gut. He drew in a deep breath, gathering his courage. It was now or never. 

“You know when we decided to get married?” Mitch asked. 

“I recall something about it,” Auston said. 

“It was a joke right?” 

Auston didn’t say anything. 

“It was to me,” Mitch said. He watched the way Auston’s throat worked, the way he nodded his head once, sharp. It was suddenly vitally important that Auston understood. 

“It was at first, right?” Mitch said. “It was just for laughs, but then when we started getting serious about it, I thought, why not? I love Auston, he’s a good dude.” 

Auston sucked in a sharp breath. 

“I just kinda figured,” Mitch continued. “We’d do this married thing for a while, until you found someone better and would move on. I didn’t think about--” Here, Mitch paused. 

“Didn’t think about what?” Auston asked, his voice low and hoarse. 

“We’re kinda good together,” Mitch said. “I mean, right? We are. On the ice, obviously, I kinda feel like it’s our team even though we’re the young guys, it kinda feels like it’s our team, or it will be.” He looked at Auston. “Right?” 

“Mitchy…” Auston said. 

“But off the ice too,” Mitch said. This was the important stuff. “We just, like, fit together. I think so, anyway, like when you wanted to fix the sink, and I said just call a guy, and I was right about that, by the way--” 

Auston laughed, it sounded kinda watery. 

“Or how I always drive us to practice but you’re the one who reminds me to pack my toothbrush for road trips, or the way--” He snuck a quick look at Auston, who was watching Mitch closely. “The way you feel in my arms, in my bed. That stuff feels right to me, Matty, and I want that with you.” 

Auston blinked just watching him. He swallowed, and looked down. 

“I mean,” Mitch said. “If you want it too, we don’t have to, obviously, I just kinda thought--” 

Auston cut him off by pressing his lips to Mitch’s, and thank god he did, because Mitch had no idea what was going to come out of his mouth next. Nothing good probably. 

“So,” he said when they pulled apart. “Did you want to maybe… add anything?” 

Auston reached up, brushing Mitch’s hair away from his face. It reminded him of when he was a kid and his mom would do that, and like that was a weird thing to think about because Auston was not his mom--nothing even close--but maybe it was the way he always felt so loved whenever his mom did that. 

He felt loved now, hope fluttering in his stomach and taking flight. Auston ran his hands through Mitch’s hair, just looking at him for the longest time. Mitch wanted to say something, wanted to break the silence, but he forced himself to wait. He watched Auston, the long sweep of his eyelashes, his dark, beautiful eyes. God, he wanted Auston to say something. 

Finally, Auston cleared his throat. “It was never a joke to me,” he said. “I wasn’t ever going to move on.” 

That hit Mitch, right in the solar plexus. “Oh,” he said. “Well… that’s, that’s good.” 

Auston nodded. 

“‘kay,” Mitch said. “You can kiss me again now.” 

Auston did, slow and deep. Mitch sank into his touch knowing now that this was real. It was forever. 

Mitch wrapped his arms around Auston, pulling their bodies tight together. Auston kissed Mitch’s jaw, and down along his neck, biting at Mitch’s collarbone. 

Mitch grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. “You too,” he said, once he was free from the fabric. Auston was just watching him. 

Mitch reached for the bottom of Auston’s shirt, and that seemed to pull him out of his reverie. He lifted his arms, allowing Mitch to pull the garment up and off. Mitch ran his hands along Auston’s abs, fingers sweeping over his pecs, and squeezing his shoulder. 

“Your body’s a work of art,” Mitch said with a laugh. 

Auston shook his head. 

“What?” Mitch said. “Don’t tell me you’re suddenly modest.” 

“It’s not that,” Auston said. “It’s like you don’t even know how you look.” 

Mitch chuckled and looked down. He liked his body. He worked hard on it, and he was happy with it most of the time. But he didn’t look like Auston, no contest. 

“Come on,” he said. 

“No you come on,” Auston said. “Don’t tell me you’re suddenly modest.” He shot Mitch’s words right back at him. 

It wasn’t that. Mitch didn’t get to where he was by downplaying his abilities or talents. He knew what he could do. It was just, so many people spent so much time talking about Mitch’s body and how it came up short. He didn’t let it get to him, but he knew how other people saw him as somehow lacking. 

“Whatever,” he said. “Take off your pants.” 

Auston reached for his waistband, lifting his hips off the bed, and kicking his pants and underwear down. Mitch did the same before crawling on top of Auston and settling between his legs to kiss him again. 

“Wanted you so long,” Auston said. “Mitch, you don’t even know.” 

“Oh yeah?” Mitch asked. 

Auston nodded. He ran his hands through Mitch’s hair once more, kissed his jaw. “Been wanting you,” he said. “You’re just--” He broke off with a chuckle and a shake of his head. 

“I’m what?” Mitch asked. 

“Incredible,” Auston said. 

Mitch didn’t want to talk anymore. He leaned down to kiss Auston again, bringing them chest to chest. Mitch rocked his hips down, feeling where Auston was getting hard against Mitch’s leg. 

He brought his hand up to Auston’s mouth. “Get it wet,” he said. 

Auston opened his mouth, and Mitch slid two fingers past his lips. Auston’s tongue was soft, his mouth welcoming and wet. He licked between Mitch’s fingers, sucking on them, and Mitch gasped. Auston wrapped his arm around Mitch’s waist, his other hand coming up to curl around Mitch’s wrist. Mitch pulled his fingers free with a wet pop, and Auston licked over Mitch’s palm. 

Mitch’s eyes fluttered shut, it was almost too overwhelming. There was so much he wanted to do, he almost couldn’t make up his mind. 

Auston guided their joined hands down between their bodies, and Mitch wrapped his wet palm around both their erections. It was hot and slick from Auston’s spit on his hand, and from where they were both already leaking. 

“God,” Auston said. “Fuck, Mitchy, feels good.” 

Mitch nodded, hips working. Auston wrapped his legs around Mitch’s waist, squeezing him with his powerful thighs. Mitch wanted to get in him, wanted to roll Auston over and fuck into him, wanted to get on his back and have Auston ride him, wanted to push right into his slick heat and fuck him just like this. 

He could already feel his balls drawing up against his body, and he pulled back just a bit, not wanting it to be over yet. 

“Can I fuck you?” he asked. 

Auston groaned, tilting his head back and exposing the long line of his neck. “Yes,” he said. “Fuck, yes, Mitch, _please_.” 

Mitch leaned over Auston’s body, reaching for his nightstand. He rummaged around for what felt like forever, arousal making his hands clumsy. Finally he found the condoms and bottle of lube, pulling them both out and tossing them onto the bed. 

Auston reached for the lube, pouring some onto Mitch’s hand. Mitch grabbed the back of Auston’s thigh, exposing his hole and pressing his fingers over his entrance. 

Auston groaned, and Mitch worked slowly, pressing his fingers into the tight clutch of Auston’s body. He was hot and warm and _soft_. Mitch had fingered girls before, of course, and this wasn’t all that different. He had to work a little slower to accommodate Auston’s body, but that made it all the sweeter. 

“Another,” Auston said when Mitch had worked on him with one finger for long moments. 

Mitch didn’t hesitate, pressing inside Auston with his first two fingers. Auston groaned. There was a fine sheet of sweat covering his chest and face. Mitch leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of Auston’s knee. 

“Can you like--” Auston said. 

“Right,” Mitch said. 

He twisted his fingers, and Auston groaned deep in his throat, his back arching off the bed. Mitch’s grip on his leg slipped a little, slippery with sweat. He wanted to ask if Auston had done this before, but he supposed there would be time enough for that later. 

Time for everything. 

“Come on,” Auston said. “I’m ready.” 

Mitch opened the condom with suddenly shaking fingers, failing to roll it on his first attempt. Auston sat up, legs spread wide around Mitch’s knees. His dick was still hard, and so was Mitch’s. Mitch laughed, high and thready. 

“You okay?” Auston asked. He squeezed Mitch’s fingers. 

Mitch took a deep breath. “Yeah,” he said. 

Auston nodded. He reached for the condom, rolling it down over Mitch’s length. Mitch groaned at the touch, fighting to keep his hips still. 

“Gonna get real acquainted with you later,” Auston said. 

Mitch laughed for real this time. “Oh my god,” he said. “Are you talking to my _dick_? You’re such a nerd.” 

Auston grinned at him, settling back on the bed with his legs spread. 

Mitch took a deep breath. He walked forward on his knees, dropping down so he was hovering over the length of Auston’s body. He gripped himself at the base of his dick, pressing in slowly. 

Auston was breathing deeply through his nose. Mitch stopped. “You okay?” he asked. 

Auston nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Feels weird though.” 

“Should I stop,” Mitch asked. His voice came out strangled and high. Auston was so tight around him, it was taking nearly all his concentration not to fuck his hips forward hard and fast. 

Auston shook his head. “No,” he said. “It’s okay. Keep going.” 

Mitch moved forward slowly. He could feel sweat breaking out all over his body, and he had to breathe carefully. “God,” he said. “Aus, you feel fucking amazing, so fucking tight and good.” 

Auston groaned. His dick was a little soft lying flat on his belly. Mitch wanted nothing more than to make him feel good. 

“Gonna move now,” he said. 

Auston nodded. 

Mitch pulled his hips back, fucking forward slowly. He watched Auston’s face carefully, partially to distract himself from how good Auston felt around him, but mostly because he just couldn’t take his eyes off him. Auston was beautiful, flushed red on his cheeks, his pecs, his beautiful fucking dick. 

Mitch reached out with one hand, wrapping his fingers carefully around Auston’s length and stroking him back to full hardness. Then, he moved forward with his hips again. 

Auston brought his legs up, curling around Mitch’s body. Mitch dropped down to his elbows. The angle got him deeper inside Auston, and they both groaned. Their chests were pressed together, slick with sweat, and Mitch knew it wasn’t going to be long before he came. 

Auston turned his head, and then they were kissing again. Mitch couldn’t think, completely surrounded by Auston’s heat, his taste, his everything. 

“Gonna come,” he said. “Fuck, fuck, Matty, gonna--” 

Auston dug his fingers into Mitch’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Come on,” he whispered in Mitch’s ear. “Come on, Mitchy, come for me.” 

It didn’t take long after that, just a couple more strokes and Mitch was gone. Auston kissed him through it, Mitch could feel his hand working between their bodies as he stroked himself off too. He came with a long groan moments after Mitch, and the two of them lay together breathing heavily. 

Mitch pulled out slowly and carefully tied off the condom. He tossed it across the bedroom and winced when he missed the garbage can by the door. That would be unpleasant to deal with later. He really should get up and put it in the trash now before he accidentally stepped on it in the morning. 

Auston wrapped his arm around Mitch’s waist, pulling them together and nuzzling against Mitch’s shoulder. All thoughts of leaving the bed were promptly chased from his head. That was future Mitch’s problem. 

He could hear Auston’s breathing slowing next to him. Mitch shuffled around until he could pull the blankets up over both of them, then tucked himself back up against Auston’s body. It was warm under the covers, and the steady lull of Auston’s breath was dragging Mitch towards sleep. 

He thought he heard Auston saying something, but by then he was already under.

-

When Mitch woke up in the morning Auston was watching him.

“Holy shit,” he said. “You know that’s creepy as fuck, right?” 

Auston chuckled, a light blush rising on his cheeks. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding particularly sorry. 

Mitch lifted his head, checking the time. They still had a while before they needed to be at the arena. He flopped back down onto his pillow. 

Auston was still watching him. Mitch kinda got why he left last time now. Things were a little awkward between them in the way where Mitch had bared his soul and then they banged. Now what? 

“So listen,” Auston said. “I think I maybe… didn’t say this last night, but in case it wasn’t incredibly obvious, and apparently it wasn’t, I mean, I thought it was and so did everyone else but somehow you didn’t catch on--” 

“Matty,” Mitch said. “You’re babbling.” 

“I love you,” Auston said. “Kinda a lot. I’m crazy about you, I can’t believe you didn’t know, but there it is.” 

Mitch smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. Auston was grinning at him with what Mitch assumed was an equally dumb expression on his face. He leaned in, kissing Auston right on the mouth, morning breath and all. 

“That is fucking awesome,” Mitch said. 

Now what? Oh right, just the rest of their lives.


End file.
